A Visit From The Doctor
by Wholover151
Summary: When NCIS get a visit from The Doctor, all is not as it seems. Tiva, McAbby, DRiver and a hint of Jibbs. T coz I'm paranoid. Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok…. So this is my first fic, so tell me what you think. Dr Who and NCIS...I'm British so i don't know any of the places in DC etc. so feel free to correct me and my spelling and grammar is atrocious.**

**Sadly I don't own any of the characters except the ones I've made up. It would be a great Christmas present though!**

* * *

It had been a long week in the bullpen. No new cases just tonnes and tonnes of paperwork, and Special Agent DiNozzo had had just about enough of it. Ziva and McGee were at their desks and Gibbs was on a coffee run AGAIN. All they needed was a bit of excitement. The ding of the elevator signalled the arrival of their boss Special Agent Gibbs. "Grab your gear!" which his team did gratefully.

The crime scene was different. A Petty Officer was found with a big searing burn mark in her chest was lying in a dark alleyway next to a car park. Ducky didn't even have an explanation or even a "This reminds me of..." story for this one.

"What've we got?" Gibbs' voice echoed through the bullpen interrupting Tony's musings, as he rounded the corner and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Not much Boss... Petty Officer Laura Stevenson. Spotless record, good marine, no husband or kids, lived in Maryland. She wasn't on any social networking website, no phone that we know of, and she talks to her parents through letters with no return address." McGee stated gloomily standing up and walking over to the rest of the team next to the plasma.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash, an "OW!" and some hysterical laughter from more than one person.

A tall thin man with messy brown hair in a tweed jacket and a bow tie came out of the stairwell closely followed by a young ginger woman in a mini skirt, a thirty something man with blonde hair in jeans and a woman in a dress, heels and curly golden hair that hung loose framing her face perfectly.

"Are you OK Sweetie?" the woman in the dress said as the bow tied man rubbed his knee franticly.

"Yes, yes fine..." he answered.

This then lead to another set of laughter.

"Hey! Who are you and how did you get in here without a pass?" Gibbs asked. He was annoyed as it was and i didn't need this.

"Oh..." the man said, still rubbing his knee, "I'm the Doctor. And this is River, Amy and Rory." He said mater-of-factly, nodding to each of them in turn.

"And how did you get in?" Tony asked annoyance and curiosity evident in his tone.

"Using this." River said as she reached into his inside pocket. "Scuse me Sweetie..." she said smirking as she pulled out a black wallet with ID inside.

"UNIT?" Ziva chose this moment to join the conversation. She had decided to remain silent up until now.

"Seriously Doctor. Out of all the agenises in the universe you had to pick UNIT." The woman Amy, who was clearly Scottish, said jokingly.

"I'm sure he has his reasons Amy." Rory whispered, hoping that she wouldn't give away the fact that they're not even from UNIT and that two of them aren't even human. Those were set's of questions that he wasn't even prepared to answer.

They all just stood there, mouth agape, when Ducky and Abby walked in.

"Ahh Jethro, I think I may have something on the burn mark that killed our Petty Officer." Ducky said.

"Burn mark? Let me see..." The Doctor said worry and curiosity in his voice.

* * *

_Autopsy_

"Here she is." Ducky announced while standing over the body of the Petty Officer. "You know this actually reminds me of a time in my educational years in Edinburgh medical, when-"

"Duck." Gibbs said obviously not interested in his antics as a student.

"Oh dear." The Doctor said darkly, "This is not good. Not good at all."

"What is it Sweetie?" River asked warily.

"Doctor? What's wrong?" Amy and Rory answered in unison.

"The Silurians."

* * *

_**Fin. Short and sweet! Hope you like it R&R on your way out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so sorry about long update! Tests etc. got in the way, AGAIN! Ok! So recap! The team have just met the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River and have found out that The Silurians are here! Dah, Dah, Dah! **

**I don't own Doctor Who or NCIS or any of the characters except the ones I made up. If I did I wouldn't be writing fics. **

_Autopsy_

"_Here she is." Ducky announced while standing over the body of the Petty Officer. "You know this actually reminds me of a time in my educational years in Edinburgh medical, when-"_

"_Duck." Gibbs said obviously not interested in his antics as a student._

"_Oh dear." The Doctor said darkly, "This is not good. Not good at all."_

"_What is it Sweetie?" River asked warily._

"_Doctor? What's wrong?" Amy and Rory answered in unison._

"_The Silurians."_

"The what now?" Asked Tony.

"Oh God." River said.

"What are these Silu- things?" Gibbs asked.

"They're a race of homo-repitilia that lived here before you lot." The Doctor replied. A look of sheer disbelief crossed each of their faces but Abby's was a picture of excitement.

"Hang on now dear fellow... there are no such things as "Homo-repitilia". Ducky said assuredly.

"Oh look at you all, so human." The Doctor said obviously amused.

"Well Sweetie, we all can't be as smart as you are!" River said flirtatiously. Rory and Amy just rolled their eyes.

"Oi you two! Pack it in." Amy laughed. Shortly followed by,

"Sorry Amy." And "Sorry mother."

'_Wait. Hang on. Mother!' _ Tony thought.

"Anyway." Gibbs barked, "What about those Sil...Sul...-"

"Silurians?" Amy and Rory said simultaneously. Eliciting a loud laugh from all of the agents, and gaining DiNozzo a head-slap.

"Yes those." Gibbs said a bit embarrassed about not being able to pronounce it correctly.

"Well... they're bad news.

Abby, who had been following the conversation with this stranger and their team silently up until now, was slightly confused by the idea of having some sort of alien to go after, and the man, "The Doctor" as he called himself, referred to them as "human" as if he wasn't one of them. McGee's voice broke through her musings.

"Abby here, is one of the best forensic scientists in the country. She of all people would know if anything like that exists. Wouldn't you Abby." Tim said with a certain sense of pride in his voice.

"Yup. But just one question."

"Fire away!" The Doctor said enthusiastically.

"Are they aliens? Are you an alien? And if so what and where do you come from?" Abby said quickly. '_Clearly all of that Caff-Pow had gone to her head.' _Gibbs thought as he listened to her rambling.

"No they're not aliens, yes I am an alien, they come from earth and I'm a 1104 year old Time-Lord from Gallifrey." He replied.

A smirk crossed Amy and Rory mouths and River found it hard to suppress a laugh. The dark haired woman, Abby, was over enthusiastic about her husband's origin, and she had to stop her before she pressed questions on, lets say, _sensitive matters_ about his home land and what happened to it.

"I didn't think the Silurians had laser automated weapons. Didn't the always have a radiation gun or something?" River said, trying to change the subject.

"Apparently not. They didn't when we last saw them"

"And when I died, I didn't feel a heat, it was more of a sharp pain than a burning sensation." Rory added.

"Wait hang on... you died?" Ziva asked baffled by the fact that the man had died, but yet he was standing opposite her.

"Yeah. Twice actually!" He stated.

"Ok..." Tony whispered to Ziva. "This is weird."

"I know." She whispered back.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Gibbs said cutting through the silence like a hot knife through butter.

"Well. I guess we'll have to find them."

**Another cliffy! Sorry it's so short, more of a filler really. **

**R&R on your way out!**

**Wholover11 xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry about the really long wait... I've had tests etc, so please bear with me on this one!**

**I don't own NCIS or Doctor Who, but hey! Christmas is coming so Santa if you're listening!**

* * *

The house was dark and extremely uninviting. The old rickety structure was creaking and Ziva was beginning to wonder if it would survive the two hours or so they were going to be there. The Doctor was casually walking over to the house with River, Amy and Rory close behind. The team had to break into a light jog in order to catch up with them.

"The door's locked boss." McGee sighed. Suddenly, The Doctor produced a device out of his inside coat pocket.

"No problem!" The Doctor exclaimed pressing a button on the device causing it to produce a high-pitched buzzing noise a green light to emit from a bulb like thing from the top.

"What the hell's that?" McGee and Tony questioned in unison.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor replied proudly.

"Doesn't work on wood though..." Rory started.

"Or deadlocks... which is stupid really...that's probably the only think the Daleks are good for." River joked.

"Oi! Don't diss the sonic! " The Doctor almost shouted.

"Oi! Don't diss the sonic!" River mocked.

"Look at you to, bickering like and old married couple." Amy added playfully.

"We are a married couple. Old? Him maybe." River stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" The Doctor said punching River lightly on the arm. "Come along Ponds!"

The team just stood there mouth agape watching the playful banter between these four people. They were soon brought out of their musings when The Doctor came out waving his screwdriver at them.

"Come on then!" the said excitedly.

"Yes right. Ziva, bag and tag, DiNozzo, sketches and McGee photos."

This was then followed by:

"On it boss!" from Tony, "Yes Gibbs." from Ziva and a "Yes Boss!" from McGee.

"Umm... Sweetie? Can you get up here please?" River called calmly from upstairs.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked running up the stairs with Amy, Rory and the team.

"Don't Blink." She said briefly one they had all arrived never taking her eyes of the statue of an angel that was in front of her.

Gibbs looked around at the others. McGee, Tony and Ziva were wearing looks of confusion, Amy and Rory's faces had paled considerably, **(AN: I'm not entirely sure that Rory has met the Weeping Angles yet-this being before the **_**Angels Take Manhattan **_**episode-but I'm going with he has.)** And The Doctor's eyes darkened. The statue was holding a gold communicator out to them.

"Hello Angel Bob" The Doctor said darkly.

* * *

**So there we have it. Silurians and Angels. Or is it just Angels? I'll decide later. Any suggestions for where you would like this story to go, AKA would you like any Tiva, should I kill another person etc. are welcome and will be used if I think it's good! **

**My next chapter should be up soon but I wouldn't bet on it. School work is piling up and I may need to shift some of that first, but I will update ASAP!**

**Wholover11! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! First of all I'm extremely sorry about the chapter 3 mix up with chapter 2! I uploaded the wrong one but it should be fixed now! I know it was a bit weird bringing Angel Bob back, but I'd just watched _Time of Angels _and_ Flesh and Stone_ so I thought that I would just bring him in. If you don't like it then I can take him/it out, but please tell me! Italics on their own are thoughts!**

**I don't own NCIS or Doctor Who and all copyright belongs to the BBC and CBS etc. **

**P.S: I am looking for a beta, but not to sure how the proses works...**

**Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

_Gibbs looked around at the others. McGee, Tony and Ziva were wearing looks of confusion, Amy and Rory's faces had paled considerably, and The Doctor's eyes darkened. The statue was holding a gold communicator out to them._

"_Hello Angel Bob" The Doctor said darkly._

* * *

River was just stood there stock still, as were Amy and Rory. The Doctor went and plucked the communicator out of the statues hand.

"Nice to see you around Bob!" The Doctor walked around the Angel as he spoke into the communicator.

"You to Doctor. Nice to see your friends and Professor Song as well." He said smugly.

"FYI _Bob_ I'm his wife." River spat.

_Wife! _Tony thought. _Jesus Christ._

"I don't understand." Ziva said, her face still plastered with confusion. "It's a statue. How can it move? You all shouldn't be so scared!"

"Yeah." Tony laughed. "It's just a statue!"

"Actually... There's about five now." River said trying to mask the worry in her voice.

"Right everyone! Keep looking at them. Don't blink. Blink and you're dead." The Doctor said to the team.

"But it's just a statue. It can't move." McGee said, but doubt and panic flowed through like a river.

"Only when you see them."

"It's pointing at the light." Gibbs spoke softly. His mask cracking slightly and allowing emotion seep through for a second.

The light flickered for a moment, and suddenly went out for a split second. The room was filled with multiple Angles, and one was blocking the door. A loud scream filled the room. One of the Angels was holding River around the waist and The Doctor ripped the communicator out of Amy's hand angrily.

_When did he give that to her?_ Tony thought.

"Alright Angel Bob. Let her go or I swear I will erase every single Angel from time and space. I did it once I can do it again. And don't you even think of turning that light off." He shouted into the communicator. The team was actually taken aback from the sudden change in his personality.

"She is our now Doctor, and there's nothing you can do about it." The Angel said smugly.

"Wanna bet?" River said as she swiftly twisted and snapped the arm of the Angel clean off, an audible snap came from River, who had broken her wrist as whilst doing so.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted as they ran passed the Angels, down the stairs, hastily collecting their things as they did so, out of the house and into the cars and drove back to the Navy Yard in silence.

Once they were back in the bull-pen Gibbs sent River down to see Ducky about her wrist. Fortunately for her Ducky had found something and so they all needed to be down there so Gibbs figured that he could look at her when the got there.

When the reached autopsy, Ducky and Palmer were talking about something along the lines of Casanova.

"Ah... yes Casanova... I still owe him that chicken..." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"You still owe him it?! I thought that you sorted that out after the whole 'Vampires in Venice' thing?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah well... I went and then I threw a vase at me or something... so now I still owe him a chicken and a vase because I made him throw it at me! Can you believe him? I ask you."

"Wait you owe Casanova a chicken?" Palmer asked.

"Yeah he lost a bet with him." Rory said matter-of-factly. He was obviously highly amused with this.

"Okay..." Palmer said sceptically.

"What've you Duck?" Gibbs questioned, growing slightly impatient.

"Well Jethro. This man was not killed by the burn mark as I originally thought, but he did have some sort of radiation on him..."

"Let me see." The Doctor said whilst digging in his pockets and pulling out a pair of old 3D glasses. "God... haven't used these since... well since Rose..." he trailed off at the last bit and River put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Why the hell have you got 3D glasses on?" Tony asked.

"Hmmm... this man has time particles on his body..." he said as Abby walked in the room joining them.

"But he can't have. There is no way this man has a vortex manipulator." River cut in.

"Doctor... what are _'time particles"_ when there at home?" Amy asked curiously.

"It's the stuff left behind when you travel through time. We all have it. See look." He said whilst handing the glasses over to Amy to put on. When she had he waved his hand in front of them and there were dust like particles following his hand.

"Cool!" she said as she passed them to Rory and did the same thing The Doctor had done.

River sub-consciously leaned and her bad wrist and yelped in pain as she jumped away.

"Here." The Doctor said has his hands began to glow gold.

"What are you doing?"

"Repaying a favour." He said as he captured her hand in his and the cuts on her hand began to fade. Everyone's eyes grew wide with astonishment and Abby gasped, as the cuts healed completely and the pain in her wrist faded.

"Thank you." She replied softly giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Any time."

"How the hell did you just do that?" Abby asked astounded.

"Regeneration particles." The Doctor replied still looking at River.

"Thank you, you two." Amy said sarcastically and Rory rolled his eyes.

"What happened to your wrist dear?" Ducky asked her.

"Snapped the arm of an Angel. No biggie."

"River. It could've killed you." The Doctor stated.

"Yeah but it didn't now did it?" she replied smugly knowing that she had won this argument.

"Hey Dr Mallard?" The Doctor asked Ducky.

"Ducky please."

"Ok, Ducky. Do you mind if a keep something here for a while?"

"No not at all, dear boy."

"Okay. Thanks." he said as he pulled out his sonic. He pressed the button and shortly after a whirring sound filled the room as a gust of wind blew through the room. A blue police box materialised and The Doctor placed the screwdriver in to his pocket.

"You still leave the bloody brakes on." River complained.

"So what? What if I like the sound eh?"

"One day I swear I will have to go through the manual with you."

"If you want to go into a super-nova and get it then feel free."

"Why do you always throw stuff into supernovas?"

"Because I do!" he huffed. "Come on then."

"Where not all going to fit into that." McGee started but Abby was already inside, before running out and around the box and back in again.

"It's bigger on the inside!" she squealed as The Doctor mouthed the words simultaneously as River, Amy and Rory laughed.

"Yup. Now come on." He said as everybody filtered in. "and you good doctor, and your assistant there." He said nodding towards Jimmy.

Once they were all in The Doctor and River started to pilot the TARDIS, but after about ten minutes the TARDIS, began to shake violently.

"Is it supposed to do that? Please tell me that's normal." Tony said to McGee.

"Oh Dear..." The Doctor said as he read the screen before showing it to River.

"We're at the crash site of the Byzantium. After we remembered the Angels..."

"And now they're back."

"And don't forget to mention that there's still like millions of them there." Amy added.

"Well guys... I hope you've brought lunch... this is gonna be a long one." River said smiling

"You all should change first. Amy can you show them where it is?"

"Sure!" she said. "this way"

"And for the love of God could you not look into the eye of an Angel this time please?" The Doctor joked. Amy then threw (more like lobbed) a plastic bottle at him from the top of the stairs.

"At least those damned clerics won't be here for this one." River said with a sight as she sat down onto the console, patting it slightly.

"Just hope we don't lose anyone this time." The Doctor said solemnly.

* * *

**Please R&R etc. and feel free to correct me on any spelling. I know that there's not a lot of NCIS is this chapter but I will put more in. Promise!**

**Any suggestions are welcome!**

**Wholover11 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry about long delay! Internet was down. Just would like to thank Sapphire Pirate for pointing out the mistake on chapter 3, and everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed my story!**

**If you haven't watched NCIS or Doctor Who, I highly advise that you do! They're amazing and highly addictive! **

**I apologise if this is a little OOC, but I tried my best to keep them in character!**

**Sadly I do not own Doctor Who or NCIS, but hey! Christmas is coming!**

* * *

"_Oh Dear..." The Doctor said as he read the screen before showing it to River. _

"_We're at the crash site of the Byzantium. After we remembered the Angels..."_

"_And now they're back."_

"_And don't forget to mention that there's still like millions of them there." Amy added._

"_Well guys... I hope you've brought lunch... this is gonna be a long one." River said smiling_

"_You all should change first. Amy can you show them where it is?"_

"_Sure!" she said. "this way" _

"_And for the love of God could you not look into the eye of an Angel this time please?" The Doctor joked. Amy then threw (more like lobbed) a plastic bottle at him from the top of the stairs._

"_At least those damned clerics won't be here for this one." River said with a sigh as she sat down on the console, patting it slightly._

"_Just hope we don't lose anyone this time." The Doctor said solemnly._

* * *

When the team entered the wardrobe, which had moved for about the seventh time that week, they were flabbergasted by the size of the room.

"Wow." McGee and Abby said together.

"There's a staircase and everything!" Tony said.

"You know my dear," Ducky said to Amy, "this shouldn't even be possible."

"Yeah, well. You get used to it. This is like our second home."

"So what's with this River girl then?" Tony asked Amy.

"Well, she's my daughter, The Doctor's wife and she's currently in Stormcage, the most secure prison in the universe, but she evidently keeps braking out." She said, and Gibbs was sure he could detect a hint of pride on the last part.

"In prison? For what?" McGee asked.

Amy turned to face them smirking and said smugly, "murder." Before walking out.

"Oh and I trust that you will find your way back!" she called after them.

"M-m-m-Murder?" McGee stammered.

"Appears so dear boy..." Ducky responded.

"Well maybe instead of standing around here doin' nothing, why don't you all get dressed!" Gibbs barked.

"But Boss, she's a murderer." Tony argued.

"DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up Boss!"

So after about an hour from Amy's casual departure, the team finally arrived at the console room as River was walking around the main console swinging her gun before ripping the Doctor's hat off, throwing it into the air and shooting it with her ray gun.

"River." The Doctor whined. "You owe me like thirty hats."

"Well Sweetie, I was just saving you from the Shadow Proclamation, before they arrest you for wearing stupid hats." River said innocently.

"She's got a gun!" Abby whispered to McGee.

"Yes I do, and if you are going to whisper, try not to do it with two time lords in the room." River stated matter-of-factly. Amy and Rory covered their mouths with their hands and The Doctor just smirked. The silence fell on the room and it stayed there.

"Right then!" The Doctor shouted with enthusiasm that could match Abby's, "Let's get a move on!"

Once outside the TARDIS, the team were quickly met with a wreck of the Byzantium sitting on top of a cathedral type building. The smoke and fire was dying down and the inviting cool breeze circled them. The Doctor slowly stepped forward, licking his finger and held it up to the wind.

"What the hell happened here?" Tony asked.

"Looks like it's not to far from when we left Amy." He said ignoring Tony's question.

"Well DiNozzo, this space ship crashed with a Weeping Angel on board, on an army of old dormant Weeping Angles, which then were resurrected and restored only to try to kill Amy, get The Doctor to sacrifice himself for them, and on top of that they killed three clerics, Father Octavian and stole Cleric Bob's consciousness, which by the way was the Angel we were talking to earlier. And no, Doctor it's not to far from after you all left." River said answering Tony's question and The Doctor's statement.

After they were inside the cathedral and had found the camp they and the clerics left last time they were here, they began to come up with a plan.

"Well, I don't know about you Sweetie, but I would rather not use the same plan as we did last time." River said after about an hour of trying, and failing, to come up with a plan.

"Well, why don't we go in through the hole that you guys made last time, follow the same path, until we reach the crash site, you can do whatever you did with the gravity, and we could make our way to the forest thing and go from there." Ziva suggested.

"Agreed!" everyone said in unison.

River walked into the room which they had the footage of the Angel in last time and got out ten metabolism stabilizers for the radiation, ten torches, ten medical packs and ten communicators. _'Better to be safe than sorry.' _She thought.

"Ok I'm gonna need all of you to carry these medi-packs, torches and communicators at all times." She said walking over to them and handing three syringes to The Doctor.

"Give me your arm DiNozzo." She said to Tony whilst injecting him with the content of the syringe. "Now this won't hurt a bit."

"What's tha- OW!"

"There we are see. I lied. I have to. All the time."

"Gibbs could you give this to your team please?" she asked while handing him the rest of the syringes, six torches, medi-packs and communicators.

"Sure. David, McGee, Abbs, Duck, Palmer, get your asses over here and put these on!" his voice boomed through the wreckage.

"Why aren't you to injecting this thing into you?" McGee asked, wondering how they could withstand the radiation etc.

"Time-lord." They answered in unison.

"Right every one done?" Gibbs asked. This was then followed with multiple yeses.

"Alright then Doctor. After you."

* * *

**The end! Hope you like! Working on the next chapter! Sorry it's quite similar to _The Time of Angels_ but I was kinda stuck on this one! And I now realize reading over it that there's not much NCIS in this either... sorry! I'm also working on a NCIS/Sherlock Xover so it would be nice if y'all read that when it's up! **

**Wholover11 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update but I have had so much homework and my GCSE's have been hell to study for so this has been my only chance to update so it might not be long!**

* * *

"_David, McGee, Abbs, Duck, Palmer, get your asses over here and put these on!" his voice boomed through the wreckage. _

"_Why aren't you to injecting this thing into you?" McGee asked, wondering how they could withstand the radiation etc._

"_Time-lord." They answered in unison._

"_Right every one done?" Gibbs asked. This was then followed with multiple yeses._

"_Alright then Doctor. After you."_

* * *

"Gosh I'd forgotten how much of a long walk this was." Amy said breathlessly as she, Rory, The Doctor, River, Gibbs Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby and Palmer were trudging up a long steep hill towards the crash site. They had been walking for almost two hours now, and Abby was practically being towed by McGee.

"How far away are we from the secondary control room?" River asked The Doctor as she ran the short distance between them and interlinking her hand with his.

"Don't know, can't be too far off now though." He replied

"Hey! Can we have a break now of something?" Tony asked. He got is answer when Gibbs' hand collided with the back of his head. "Or Not." He added quickly.

"Right. Here we are." The Doctor said smiling.

"We don't have any climbing equipment, and besides, even if we did Ducky couldn't do it. Sorry Duck." Gibbs stated, adding the last part as an after thought.

"Now when I count to three we all jump got it."

"Jump... But won't we just land back here?" Abby said confused as to how they were going to get up there without some sort of rope.

"Ziva. Can I borrow your gun please?"

"Course. What for?" she questioned as she handed over her gun.

"Ready? One. Two. Three. Jump!" he shouted.

The sound of the gunshot rang through the air as everyone jumped simultaneously. Gibbs was first of his team to open his eyes.

"What the... how the hell did we get up here?" he asked looking down, or rather up, at the floor beneath them as the gravity globe, that was emitting a bright yellow light which illuminated the room, began to flicker.

"Not now." The Doctor replied panic in his voice, as he used his sonic screwdriver to open a circular hatch on the floor. "In now." He commanded. River was first closely followed by Amy, Rory, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby Palmer, Ducky and then finally The Doctor who then closed the hatch and then proceeded to open another door leading to the secondary control room.

"Right everybody in?"

"Doctor I think they're coming." Amy warned.

"River get me those clamps that the clerics used last time. They're on the table over there."

"Why? They didn't stop them last time." River pointed out.

"No, but they slowed them down. Right Gibbs, Tony, McGee., I want you to put these above the handles of the doors and then press the button so the red light comes on. I'll work on unlocking this door." The Doctor said while pulling out his sonic screwdriver. There was a loud click and the big metal door that The Doctor was sonicing slid open to reveal a forest of trees and shrubs all connected to pumps carrying the oxygen to other parts of the ship.

"Wow. It's-" McGee gee started

"Amazing!" Abby finished.

"Right. Best press on then before they catch us up." Rory said as they began walking through the forest. After about ten minutes of walking Ziva's head began to pound and her vision was blurring. She stumbled forward before collapsing onto her hands on knees.

"Ziva!" Tony practically screamed.

"I'm fine." She said while trying to stand up, only to fall once more. This time Tony caught her before she hit the floor.

"Dad!" River called while getting the heart monitor out of the bag. Rory immediately spun around and rushed to Ziva. The Doctor was scanning her with her sonic screwdriver.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He said. "Not again. I will not let this happen again." He shouted.

"Sweetie calm down." River said as he ran back to the direction that they came in. He was beginning to worry her. "Doctor!"

"He'll be alright." Amy said as she put a comforting arm on River's shoulder.

The Doctor had found the Angels and was beginning to get extremely irritated with them.

"It's me you want! Leave her alone!" he said warningly to them.

"We shall trade your life for hers Doctor. Walk back to them and we shall take you." Angel Bob said through the communicator.

The Doctor nodded in understanding and walked back to them with a sad look on his face. River noticed this immediately.

"Sweetie what's wrong? What did they say?" River asked concerned.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, and when the came back an Angel had an arm around The Doctor's neck. Ziva's heartbeat was slowing and her breathing was becoming laboured.

"Zi, Zi come on. Stay with me. Please." Tony begged her.

"That's what you did, didn't you! You traded her life for yours!" River screamed at him furious that he had done such a stupid thing. She walked over to him and slapped him across the face. Hard. A lone tear fell down her cheek, one which she didn't even bother to wipe away. He gave a small nod.

"There has to be some other way. River please tell me that there's another way." Amy begged hugging Rory, who was now standing up, even tighter if it was possible. Tears were steaming down her face leaving a line of black trailing down her cheeks. River shook her head. She knew that the Angels would only let Ziva go if they took The Doctor instead.

"Then take me to." She said to the Angels.

"No River, no. You don't die here." She saw a flash of pain cross his eyes, then guilt.

"Time can be re-written."

"No don't you ever! Not one line. Don't you dare!" he shouted. He found it quite ironic that he would be quoting River's dying words when he died.

"She won't last long Doctor. Time to make your choice. You or her." Angel Bob said evilly.

"Doctor please!" River begged. The lights went out and there was a loud snap followed by something hitting the floor. They came back on to reveal the lifeless form of The Doctor lying awkwardly on the floor and every singe Angel had disappeared.

"No!" Amy shouted, running over to him and cradling his hand in hers, her warm salty tears falling on the back of his limp, cold hand.

"I can't believe he just did that. He gave his life to save Ziva's" Gibbs said staring down at him I utter disbelief. Never had he witnessed a sacrifice like that. Ever. Ziva's heart beat returned to normal and her breathing evened out. Eventually she regained consciousness. McGee enveloped her into a bone crushing hug, but she didn't return it. She was staring at The Doctor's body guilt washing over her like a flood.

"That should have been me." She said plainly. No emotion in her voice.

"Don't say that." Abby said helping Ziva to her feet, hugging her. Tony hugged her before giving her a passionate kiss. When they pulled away and Tony hugged her again, Ziva could hear River crying. Of course she'd be crying. She'd just lost the one person she loved more than life itself. If that had happened to Ziva, she'd have killed the person that did it to him. Then she remembered that River was in prison for murder. _'Better not get to close then'_ she thought.

"Please Doctor, please. Regenerate. Come on...don't die on us please." River quietly begged him. Slowly she stood up, wiping the tears from her face and took a deep breath. "Right." She said plastering on a fake smile, "Let's get moving shall we?" she didn't want to stay and look at her husband's body again, once was enough. She'd lost him once at Lake Silencio in Utah. She couldn't go through another heartbreak. She felt another warm tear slide down her face, Rory lifted his wand and wiped it away before pulling her into I tight hug, both of them crying. River sat down on a nearby log and just broke down, her head in her hands sobbing. Rory and Amy both knew that she needed to be alone, and so they took position on a second log with their backs to The Doctor.

"Hey Ziver, it wasn't your fault." Gibbs said as he sat down next to her placing a hand on top of hers

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that it was. Look at her Gibbs. She'll probably never forgive me."

"Hey, I think that she's smart enough to work that out." He laughed. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, stood up and walked over to Tony to give him a lecture about rule 12. Ziva looked over to River who was standing over his body, smiling sadly.

* * *

**There we go a nice cliffy for you all! I'm just that horrible.**

**Reviews make me write faster! Next update shouldn't be too far in the future.**

**Wholover151 3 xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Right! Straight in this time! Can't be bothered for an AN so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these amazing programmes the BBC, CBS and Paramount pictures do! **

**I'm also proud to say that Doctor Who is filmed and produced in Cardiff Bay, Wales, and that's only like 15 minutes from where I live! Sorry... rant over! Read on!**

* * *

"_Hey Ziver, it wasn't your fault." Gibbs said as he sat down next to her placing a hand on top of hers_

"_I know, but I can't shake the feeling that it was. Look at her Gibbs. She'll probably never forgive me."_

"_Hey, I think that she's smart enough to work that out." He laughed. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, stood up and walked over to Tony to give him a lecture about rule 12. Ziva_ looked over to River who was standing over his body, smiling sadly.

* * *

Leon Vance was utterly confused. Gibbs and his team had been gone for almost three hours now and he had no idea where they went. He was starting to get worried. He'd last seen them walk down to autopsy with four people he didn't recognise. One was a young man in a bow-tie and a tweed jacket, there was another man, he was blonde and looked about the same age as the other, and there were two girls there also, one with ginger hair and, from what he caught of their conversation, she was Scottish. The other had curly blonde hair and was in high heels. It was not unusual for Gibbs to spend time in autopsy but three hours was a bit much and to be frank Leon really needed him to be up here and not talking to Ducky. He was sure whatever they were talking about could wait. So he caught the elevator down to autopsy. When he arrived the room was empty except for a lone figure standing in the back of the room. On closer inspection Director Leon Vance saw that the figure was in fact a statue of an angel with it's hands over it's eyes.

Tears rolled down River's face as she knelt down beside The Doctor's cold, pale form cradling his hand in hers and whispering words in Gallifreyan. Sobs wracked through her body as black tear tracks continued to stain her face. He was dead there was no way of bringing him back. Guilt flooded her body as she remembered what she had done and said in the last few minutes of his life. She had slapped him across the face. She was just so _furious_ that he had done such a stupid thing. Why did he always have to be so selfless, always thinking of others before himself. She put her head in her hands on began to cry again. A hand placed on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts, which was just as well really. She looked up through red blood-shot eyes to find that Gibbs was kneeling down beside her rubbing small circles on her back.

"Hey," he said softly, "it's not your fault you know."

"Yeah, well."

"He was a good man River. And I know for a fact that he loved you very much."

As he turned to walk away River called him back.

"Gibbs, Thank you."

"S'okay."

While walking Gibbs took the opportunity to observe Amy and Rory. They were sitting on a nearby log with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, Amy crying into Rory's chest.

* * *

**That's all folks! Well for now anyways! I'm thinking of doing a Merlin fic to... not quite sure though. Please R&R! I really love to hear your comments!**

**Wholover151**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! As a Christmas present I have uploaded two chapters! Hope you enjoy!**

**I'd also really like to thank **_**Oncoming Eternal Storm **_**for his/her continuous support of this story, without whom, I may not have continued with this story!**

**Still don't own Doctor Who or NCIS and sadly St Nick casually forgot...**

* * *

_While walking Gibbs took the opportunity to observe Amy and Rory. They were sitting on a nearby log with their arms wrapped tightly around each other, Amy crying into Rory's chest._

* * *

Just when River had given up all hope, an audible groan was heard from beneath her. She looked down to see The Doctor's eyes flutter open. That was it. She was hallucinating. There was no way in hell that he was alive. When he stood up, gingerly and with a groan as he rolled his neck around a bit, and she had finally decided that he was actually alive, she hugged him tightly, afraid to let go in case she lost him again.

"River. Can't breath." He gasped.

"Sorry." She said biting her lower lip. He loved it when she did that, she looked incredibly sexy, and now wasn't any different. He reached up and placed a hand of River's cheek and wiped a stray tear away with the pad of his thumb. He leaned in and gently placed his lips over hers, running his tongue over her bottom lip requesting entrance to her mouth, in which she complied willingly. Their tongues were locked in a battle for dominance as a moan escaped the back of River's throat. Slowly and rather reluctantly they pulled away and looked over to see Amy and Rory with their backs to them. He slowly walked over and tapped Amy on the shoulder. When she turned around her jaw practically hit the floor. She jumped up enveloping The Doctor in a hug. Her tears now were tears of joy. When she released him Rory went in for a man-hug, patting The Doctor's back before pulling away.

"You really scared us then." Rory said.

"And don't even _think_ about doing it again." Amy said punching him in the arm.

"I won't, don't worry. That wasn't exactly what you would call a pleasurable experience." He said laughing. He turned around to face River before kissing her again. "Sorry." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"It's okay Sweetie. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Ziva! Glad to see you're ok!" The Doctor said turning to face her.

"But you... what?" she said in disbelief.

"I'll explain some other time. Spacey wacey stuff." The Doctor said turning to face them with his arm still around River, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! It's because you're an alien isn't it? Yeah, I knew I was right. See McGee!" Abby said proudly, relived that her two friends were alright.

"Yes you were," The Doctor said rolling his eyes, "now let's get to that control room shall we?" The Doctor said.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, not the end of the story just the chapter! Should be updating before the New Year! Merry Christmas! I'm just off to watch The Doctor Who Christmas special on BBC one Wales!**

**Wholover151 **

**xxx**


End file.
